Darling in the Franxx Alternative Romance
by Bettergiraffe
Summary: An alternative romance that will continue from the end of episode 15 until way into the future rewriting the ending. I would like to realize the dreams of our main characters that I have observed within the show with a more beautiful tone to it. Will be descriptive at some points, however not too much. Used to be called "Darling in the Franxx Alternative Romance"
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by the light that bled through the curtains.

My room was tinted orange from the morning sunrise. It made it feel warm, even a bit more cozy than usual.

It could be compared to as if I was being layered with a thin sheet, as delicate as a feather, yet engulfing like being covered in a thick blanket.

You could see the particles of dust effortlessly floating through the air traveling within the unimpeaded light coming from the mid-point of the curtains.

Just watching it was peaceful

My mind felt hazy, and my head pulsed in the area where I had hit it yesterday.

Though the bleeding had stopped shortly after it occured, a bruise emerged an swelled into a subtle lump.

My body ached in certain areas, this too was probably due to my being thrown around recently.

I was lucky. It could been much worse.

What is this?

"Strawberry..."

The sweet fragrance of a blend of strawberry and vanilla. Overpowering, yet mild at the same time.

The mixing of white and red.

Pink

Turning my vision downward I was met with an overflow of a light shade of pink, along with two spots of red.

A girl, resting her head on my right arm while embracing my torso.

I could feel the slight movements of her breathing, as well as heat from her body flowing into mine.

Her hands gripped my back gently, twitiching from time to time. Tensing up, but then soon after releasing.

Our chests were touching. I could feel her soft yet firm mounds clearly. It could be one of the most pleasant feelings that I have ever felt, but I have no

method of explaining why. It just felt right.

"We went through hell just trying to get that to "be allowed" you know?"

Goro was standing up and dressed in his uniform, peering down at me still in bed.

"G-goro?"

"Ichigo was throwing up a storm demanding that ZeroTwo still had follow the rules if she was going to be living here again, buuuut as her room is destroyed

the rest of us managed to get her to agree."

He said while smiling and giving a thumbs up

"Thank you"

I replied while smiling back

"I know how you feel Hiro."

Goro left the room to go for a walk outside. I remained in the room with the sleeping girl, still continuing to embrace me.

I took my free hand and ran my fingers through her hair.

Its silky feel reminded me of water and how you could effortlessly slice through it, yet only for it to be replaced by itself again.

It glistened when the stray ray of light reflecting off of it.

Her grasp then tightened around me momentarily and she inhaled in a bit deeper then before than before, but then she relaxed herself again.

A few minutes had passed

The pink hair in front of me unexpectedly began to shift slowly like as if it were in slow motion revealing a face.

A pale skin, tinted with a light blush.

Her eyes opened slowly, revealing a glimmer of turquoise with the excess of light within the room.

Just the seeing them left me in awe. It was the first, and probably not the last, time I would experience such wonderful sight.

Realizing the situation she broke the short amount of eye contact we had by turning towards my chest, as if in shame.

A unmistakable yet subtle reddish hue appeared on her cheeks along with a noticeable increase in her heartrate.

ZeroTwo let out an almost inaudible mumble and strengthened her embrace once again.

"D-darling..."

I looked down at her smiling, although, I as well was somewhat embarrased by this situation. It was a completely new experience.

"Good morning, ZeroTwo"

Her gaze slowly arose once again to meet mine.

"I felt that this would be okay..."

She was referring to sleeping within the same bed as me as well as how she was coiling around my body, still ashamed of the fact that she hadn't asked me before.

Of course it is okay...

"Why wouldn't it be?"

I replied with a questioning manner to make it seem like this situation was ordinary attempting to disuade her from thinking she had done something wrong.

Her lips formed a bright smile while she continued to look into my eyes.

This scene where we were both entranced by eachother's gaze carried on for a few more seconds although it was disturbed by a short, blue haired girl bursting through the

door.

"Hiro!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo eyed the two of us laying down but quickly diverted her attention elsewhere.

As she moved to open the curtains the heels of her shoes colliding with the wooden floor made a harsh clunking sound,

you could tell that something was bothering her.

The room overflowed with a blinding wave of pure light from which its intensity could be felt through heat.

"I-ichigo"

I was somewhat baffled by her appearance.

Within our time at this plantation the other girls of squad 13 had never set foot in the boys wing, and the same went

for us never going to the girls' side either.

Looking down on us her arms were crossed and her mouth was forming a slight scowl, however before speaking it dispersed

into a light yet false smile.

"It will be time for breakfast soon, so start getting ready..."

"Right" I replied

She then looked at the pink haired girl embracing me tightly who was also just blinded by sudden of

light within the room.

"...you too ZeroTwo"

The girl next to me looked up at her, wide-eyed in surpise.

Moments after she responded in a soft voice along with a nod.

"Yes..."

Ichigo's smile had widened slightly.

Ichigo left the room shortly afterward, before that however she had mentioned that there were going to be some changes

in regard to our lifestyle.

The pink haired girl had rested her head back down to where it was originally on my arm and pulled the bed's

blanket over the two of us.

One could easily feel abundance of body heat radiating from her, it was similar to the feeling of when steam from

bath touches your skin.

Ocasionally her feet would touch mine, they were cold at first but they soon warmed up as well.

Everything that happened for some reason felt pleasing.

I would never want it to end, however...

"Zerotwo, we have to get ready..."

I told her while making a slight movement with the arm she was resting on.

Once again with slow movement the pink hair in front of me unveiled a face.

She had a pouty look as if she was unsatisfied.

The scent of her hair continued to linger, still potent as ever.

Our eyes met again, but this time for longer, the seconds passed feeling like minutes.

We looked into eachother like as if we were looking through a window, and other the other side of that window was a strange

unexplainable sense of beauty.

This scene was broken however by the girl moving one of her hands to my face and running her fingers down it, repeating again

once they had reached the bottom of my chin.

She smiled brightly, filled with joy, and spoke in a calm voice.

"Lets go, Darling!"

The pink haired girl sat up from where she was laying down and stretched her arms while making a few soft breathing sounds before relaxing again.

The horns on her head were about regular size again although they were not the same shape as before, something would probably done

about that sooner or later.

There was a small black briefcase next to the bed from which she retrieved a clean dress-uniform, undergarmen...and legg...

"Darling! I am going to get dressed, no peeking!"

She was being playful and motioned with her finger.

Wouldn't just going to the bathroom to change be a better idea?..

I turned around and before I knew it her sleepwear was thrown down next to my feet.

Now thinking about it...she wasn't worried about before when I saw her...

...naked...

Why was it different now?..

I could hear her rustling around behind me. The sound of the fabric against her skin.

For some reason there was this sense of curiosity buildng up within my mind, the desire to see what was going on behind, although, I don't understand

where it was coming from.

"You didn't seem to be very concerned when I saw you without anything on the first time... Has something changed?.."

The words just slipped out of my mouth without thinking.

A slight moment passed, nothing was said.

Suddenly I could hear slow foot steps, they were getting closer.

I was embraced by two arms from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder.

Through the touching of our bodies I could feel that her hearbeat was somewhat raced as well as her breathing was noticeably heavier.

So was mine...

She opened her mouth slightly to begin speaking.

"I..."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:  
Hello. First let me thank you for clicking on this to read my story,  
it is my first time doing such a thing, and for those of you who have expressed your like for my story in the comments thank you again.

I have finally decided on a route that I wish to take my piece, and I find that it will be in tune with our main character's wishes. A more beautiful path where the light shines brightly and the mellow sound of life can be heard.  
The story will still be a more more explicit in certain manners, however I do plan to keep things all within their own limits.

I do hope you stick around for what is to come.  
_

"I..."

The girl next to me, who usually had an answer for most things, was somewhat at loss for words.

A few seconds passed with us in this postition.  
What could the reason be for her to be acting like this?

Her embrace then tightened around me and an almost inaudible mumbled sentence exited her mouth, full of guilt,  
as if she was confessing to a crime.

"It's supposed to be special... I don't want Darling to get tired of seeing me..."

The innocent idea she proposed through her answer perplexed me.  
It was unusual for her to be open in this manner.  
How interesting...

"Is that all?.."

My response came in an somewhat serious tone.

She nodded her head timidly while it remained to be somewhat attached to my shoulder.

"Yes..."

At this moment an urge flared brightly within me, This urge's existence was foreign to me, yet at the same time it felt natural, like as if it was something that was meant to be.  
My mind began to feel blurry, and my body started acting upon its own will.

With my own I took the girl's hands that were around me and removed myself from her embrace.  
Still close to eachother I turn around, her eyes refected a glint of saddeness as they met with mine once again.

"Darli-..."  
She couldn't finish

The urge had reached meltdown.  
My lips pressed against hers, and my arms wrapped around her back pulling her body as close as possible to mine.  
Everything about her was soft, especially her lips.

In suprise I felt a sudden expel of breath upon my face followed by a slight trembling moment.  
There was a certain familiar heat radiating from her skin that could be felt from the short distance away that mine was.  
I wanted to feel more of it, however at that moment I was content.

The girls hands met my back and held onto me firmly, locking us together.  
I could once again feel her chest pushed against mine, an inexplicably pleasant sensation.  
The area where our faces met began to feel moist, and I could taste something new.  
More of her.

This scene lasted for a few moments but then I began to pull away slowly as my mind began to feel hazy.  
A small string of saliva briefly continued to link our faces before it too broke off.  
The girl in front of me looked somewhat flustered, a light pink illuminating her cheeks.  
I gave my answer to her plight conjoined with a warm smile.

"I don't think it is even possible for me to get tired of seeing you. We will always be together ZeroTwo."  
What I said was from the bottom of my heart.  
I would never break the promise I made to her in the beginning.

Upon hearing my words it looked as if she was attempting to smile with great effort, however, her face became disheveled followed by tears slowly trickling down her face.  
With my finger I reached towards her chin and managed to aquire one of them and put it in my mouth to taste it.  
It had the salty taste that a tear usually has, exept...

"Sweet...I like it!"

She looked at me in disbelief, and more tears followed.  
Would I be able to get dressed at some point?

The two of us gradually walked down the hallway towards the dining hall.  
The pink haired girl was holding onto my pinky finger with her own.

Voices of the others could be heard as we got closer.  
Futoshi was mentioning something regarding bread while it seemed like Ichigo was telling someone else what to do.  
Before entering the hall I felt a slight tug in the opposite direction that we were going.  
The girl seemed a bit hesitant after what she had done in the past.

I fully grasped her hand and smiled

"Lets go.~"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Hello. To those who are new, welcome, and to those who have been reading since the beginning, welcome back.  
I feel that this chapter is more of a linking one to the main story, as I am still using it as a minor guideline after all.

Please leave any comments or thoughts you have, as I do read everything and very much appreciate hearing from you.

I hope you enjoy.  
_

We were seated at our normal gender corresponding tables.  
There was a noticeable flat mood in the room due to less light being present than usual. The food in front of us, that looked it came from a plantation rations container, had been prepared by Ichigo and Kokoro.

Contact with Hachii and Nana had been unsuccessful, and our ever mysterious caretakers, the ones that usually provided us with warm meals and clean clothes, were absent.  
We were told to save water and power, but had no other knowledge about the situation below.  
Had Papa forgotten about us?  
It reminded me of the past, I had questions, but lacked answers.  
At this moment however, I felt that didn't matter as much as I was with her again.

In front of me Zorome and Futoshi were chatting about the events of yesterday, the battle that we had made it though together.  
Goro was eating quietly, from time to time glancing over in the direction of where Ichigo was sitting, but then quickly returning his attention to what was in front of him.  
His affection for her continued to show itself, even after his action of leaving Delphinium's cockpit for my sake.  
Hey really was good person.

On the other side of the room, the pink haired girl was seated next to Ikuno.  
Her posture was a bit slumped while she refrained from making much eye contact.  
She acted meekly, only occasionally picking at the food in front of her, assumably still feeling that she didn't fit in.  
This had been noticed by those surrounding her.

After a few minutes Ikuno broke the impending silence.

"ZeroTwo, You like sweet things don't you? Would you like my honey?"

In her hand she held out a small sqeezable packet that was included with the rations we were eating.

The girl looked at her with suprised face but nodded slighty moments afterward.  
She took the small packet from Ikuno whose lips were making a warm, satisfied smile.  
It was then opened where there were markings indicating where it could be torn.  
Sluggishly the golden liquid began to pour out from the excess pressure applied to the rear of the container by her fingers.  
She promptly layed out a biscuit on her tray and allowed the liquid to cover the top, giving it a golden sheen.  
Then still with a timid demeanor, she put it into her mouth and ate it.  
Her face lit up with elation and bounced up and down on her seat faintly.

The other girls at her table, amused by her reaction, chuckled.  
Their relationship seemed to be improving already.

"Why is it that you like sweets so much ZeroTwo?~"

Kokoro, who was sitting on the other side of Ikuno, passed her packet of honey down towards the opposite end of the table as well.

The girl with pink hair seemed to ponder the question momentarily, attempting to remember the past.  
A smug grin then arose from her lips.

"That's a secret!~"

Her gaze briefly turned to me and continued to smile splendidly.

I had remembered it all too well now.  
That important part of my life that had been forcibly forgotten.

We had walked through the snow covered forest without any knowledge about the outside world.  
Although I couldn't communicate with her I felt, like myself at one point, that she was hungry.  
At one moment when we had stopped to rest by a tree I took out from my pocket two pieces of candy, one green and one yellow.  
She looked at the green piece that I showed her with curiousity, unknowing of what it was meant for.  
I took it out of the wrapper, told her to open her mouth, and put it in.  
Her reaction was that of ecstasy, expreiencing a feeling that had never been felt before.

"Its just why you like sweets so much, why is it a secret?"

Miku, who had been listening, seemed somewhat unsatisfied with the response that the girl with pink hair gave.  
Before answering the girl had put another biscuit layered with honey in her mouth, she spoke while chewing.

"It is a very special memory for me. I was shown a whole new part of life that I had never seen before. Not going to say.~"

The girl with pigtails crossed her arms, still unsatisfied.

"Fine then"

Breakfast continued until we all finished.  
The trays we ate off of were left in a pile on the end of one of the tables.  
We were going to have to clean them later but at the moment there were more important issues that had to be taken care of.

The first one was water.  
What we had at the building was nowhere near enough to keep us going so we would have to use the ponds located within the Mistilteinn.

Our survival would depend on us.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:  
Another bit of connecting story...  
As always thank you for reading and for leaving your comments.

Expect an interesting and lengthy chapter 6

* * *

The air around me felt different.  
Paired with the smell of grass, it lacked the feeling of humidity that we had been accustomed to since the beginning.  
The multiple holes in the ceiling set the vapor free from its cage.  
Allowing it to fly effortlessly towards the sky.

Various echos from animals could be heard throughout the forest as I paced through it.  
Though there was a lack of bird cries that had been abundant before.  
They too probably escaped, yet we still remained here.  
Would we get a turn?

Goro and I were checking the bodies of water that were spread out across the Mistilteinn.  
It seems that the plantation's hydro-cycle has stopped functioning, leaving the liquid to remain stagnant.  
If the water smelled and tasted fine then we would mark it on a map and proceed to the next area.

"This one seems fine too"

I told him while standing up from the edge of a pond.  
We had visited over half of the locations marked, most were alright to drink from, although I didn't know for how long they would last that way.

"R-right, lets go on then"

Goro had been looking at the ground intensely, but he snapped out of his trance upon hearing my confirmation.  
His attention seemed to be wandering off from time to time today, as if something else was on his mind.  
He made the necessary marks and waited for me to make it over to him..

While walking to the next location we were passed by two squirrels.  
One chased after the other playfully and then the roles would switch, each being happy with the other.  
As they raced up a tree you could see them leaping from branch to branch together.

My friend who was next to me then spoke in a low tone.

"You were staring at her all through breakfast, its like you two are were destined to be together."

I took a step away, suprised by his observation that he made seem just like a casual comment.

"You were watching me the whole time? I was just seeing if she was fitting in okay!"

My retort sounded mostly like a dull excuse.  
He grinned at my reaction.

"Yes, yes"

His then gaze turned towards the squirrels again, they continued to play within the branches of a tree.

"I wish I could have someone look out for me like that"

I didn't reply, letting the atmosphere of our conversation sink into an awkward silence.  
We had almost reached our destination before he spoke once again in a dejected voice.

"Hiro.. What does it feel like to be held in the arms of someone you care about?.."

The felt atmosphere sunk further.  
The image of Ichigo had come into mind.  
She was the one he was talking about, his love.

The silence from before continued as I struggled to find the words to answer his question.  
When I found myself in that position this morning, I didn't attempt to define the feeling within my mind, I only experieced it and felt an unknown, homely sense of security.

"If I had to describe it... warmth, or affection perhaps... I dont't understand much myself right now..."

It was as best of an explantation I could give, for now at least.

He pondered my response for a while, allowing what I had said to dwell deep within himself.

"I see..."

Upon returning a certain unrest could be sensed within the house.  
Like Goro and I, jobs had been assigned to most of the others.  
The pink haired girl had be told to clean her room by Ichigo, and Kokoro had offered to help her.

Going up stairs, the floor creaked beneath me after each step taken.  
The voices of two people chatting became louder the more I continued, although it was difficult to make out what was actually being said.  
Compared to before the air didn't seem as tense.  
I knocked on the closed, wooden door, and waited.

It opened only moments after and I was greeted by a pleased smiled from her.

"Darling!"

Kokoro could be seen in the backgound sitting on the edge of the bed, they appeared to be resting.

I was pulled inside and shown everything that had been done.  
The walls had been cleaned, and a few of the large scratches had been covered over with tape.  
A rug had been placed in the middle of the floor and the sheets and pillows had been replaced as well.  
It was still quite noticeable that something had gone on within that room but overall it looked better than before.  
It wasn't much, yet it made me feel somewhat comfortable.

From here our day continued.  
We were still able to do as we wanted, although the evening brought its own set of new experiences.


	6. Chapter 6- The start of a future I

Authors Note:  
Sorry for the wait, please enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think.  
Look forward to the next one.

* * *

As the day the sun followed its path towards the horizon once again.  
The sky that had been painted a light blue transformed into one filled with a splendid blend of yellow and orange.  
Becoming less harsh on the eye as time went on, almost like a candle reaching its final minutes of burning.  
Stars began to emerge from their hiding spots, revealing vast networks of constellations.

Within our cage that had once been controlled, the temperature slowly cooled as the presence of the sun diminished.  
It was a subtle change, yet noticeable...  
On occasions a breeze could be felt, making the leaves on trees dance while still being fixed to their branches.

Our dinner, like breakfast, consisted of rations that had been provided by the plantation.  
We children ate within the dining room illuminated from the warm light of candles.  
As we chatted, smiles and laughter was without absence.  
Even in our situation, everyone seemed to be content, especially her.

The time that we had set to go to bed approached as what remained of the day was short.  
Although our caretakers had still not contacted us, we felt that it was still important continue certain standards.  
Before doing that however, there was still a matter that had to be addressed.  
The water supply within the house was not sufficient enough to allow us to clean ourselves.

In search of a solution, the idea of using one of the ponds to bathe had been proposed by Mitsuru.  
It was a surprise that he would even suggest something of the sort.  
At first, all the girls except one were somewhat uneasy over this thought of being naked outside, however as there were no other reasonable options they too accepted after a while.

We boys had been told to go first.  
There was a quite apparent lack of trust for us when it came to these kinds of things.  
After what had happened in the past, I couldn't blame them.

With everything we needed in hand, we went to the pond that had been chosen.  
The sun had inched closer towards the horizon, leaving us little light.  
The sound of bugs could be heard from the forests in the surrounding area, bringing them to life.

"You guys are walking too slow, I am going ahead!"

Zorome, being impatient, changed his pace to that of a slow jog.  
Without a second of hesitation his close friend Futoshi followed him while letting out a yell.

"Hey wait for me, come back here!"

Although they fought at times they really were fond of each other.  
We could only hear the two of them again once we neared the pond.  
Their voices were followed by various echoes of splashing sounds.

The water was cold, able to make the unexpecting entrant recoil from the short, yet sharp pain it gave.  
Sitting inside of it felt refreshing, and made it seem as if any aches within my body, were being allowed to dissipate into the clear liquid enveloping me.

Chatter came from the others, discussing events that had occurred during the day.  
Like earlier, Goro was more detached from any conversation, looking bothered more than anything else.  
I wanted to help, however I didn't know how to approach him about it, his situation was somewhat different to mine.  
Primarily, a more appropriate time when not as many people were around would be better.

Our walk back had been guided by the faint glow of the moon.  
Its pale blue hue illuminated the path in front of us.

The girls were waiting inside with their belongings.  
In her hand, Ichigo had a small lantern to guide their way.

"Maybe it would be a better idea to do this earlier in the day~"

Goro spoke in a slightly humorous tone to her, attempting to be friendly.

She simply only agreed with him.

The girl with pink hair was timidly looking over in my direction.  
In her hands she had her sleepwear, a towel, and a bottle.  
That bottle was probably the origin of the scent that I could smell this morning.

I moved closer to not have to speak as loud.

"Let's chat later, okay Zerotwo?"

Upon hearing my words her delicate, pink lips formed a small smile.

"Okay Darling, i'll look forward to it~"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ichigo looking at the two of us with a saddened grimace.  
In whatever situation there was always someone unsatisfied.

Soon after both groups went their separate ways again.

We had not done much today, yet my body felt oddly fatigued.  
Laying on my bed, my chest felt as if an invisible weight was being put on top of it, holding me down and making it impossible to get back up.  
Goro was in the room as well, he was hanging up his uniform from today, allowing it to air before reusing it tomorrow.  
Other than the occasional sound of his rustling clothes it was silent.

In the midst the calmness my mind turned cloudy once again.  
My eye-lids shut slowly, ignoring any order to reopen. Almost helpless, I gave in to the urge.

As if being hit with something, I awoke with a jolt, nearly hitting my head on the bunk above.  
The room was dark, and its other inhabitant had gone to sleep.  
I had been covered up with a sheet.  
A clock on one of the tables read that it was a quarter past one in the morning.

"No..."

Soft thumps could be heard as I ran as quickly and quietly as possible through the hallways.  
Having a few close-calls with knocking into furniture along the way.

I opened the room's door without hesitation.

There she was.  
The girl with pink hair was lying down on her side, on top of the bed.  
Her arms wrapped around her knees, curled into a ball.  
A saddening sight...

The candle by the window had burnt down to the bottom, now only existing as a puddle of white wax.  
The room was dark, only barely being illuminated by the dim shine of the moon.

Her head gently lifted from its resting place on the sheet.

"Darling?..."

A soft voice reached my ears, one filled with loneliness.

"Z-zeroTwo!.."

I called out in response.  
Her head only raised more, and body began to shift from its position.

"I thought that you were not going to come... that you had forgotten about me..."

The eyes that looked at me reflected the moonlight, making them shine.  
She had waited for hours.  
I was stricken by a plague of guilt.  
Although it hadn't been intentional, I had no excuse.

On the spur of the moment, my body moved hastily towards the bed, embracing the pink haired girl with a firm grasp.  
The potent scent of strawberry and vanilla lingered, the same from this morning.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep.."

Her cheeks were slightly damp.  
Nothing else was said for a while.  
Her arms had found their way around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Stay here now, don't leave again.."

The girl with pink hair gazed up to me again.  
I could feel goosebumps on her arms and a weak beating from her chest along with its soft press against mine.  
What was there even to think about?  
The answer was obvious.

"I will stay with you every day for the rest of my life, ZeroTwo."

Her face buried into my shoulder, allowing moisture to seep through my clothes and come in contact with the skin underneath.

"It's a bit chilly, let's get under the sheet alright?"

I had begun to pull down the white cover from the head of the bed whilst speaking She nodded and grabbed on to the other side.

We both lay in the bed, sharing the single pillow.  
The tips of our noses only being the width of a finger away from each other.  
Legs slightly interlocked, her feet were freezing.

"Do you-


	7. Chapter 7- The start of a future II

Authors Note:

Hi guys sorry for the wait again, I have been pretty busy with university and other things. Recently I have been having a bit of a mental block when it comes to writing, let me know what needs to be improved on and I will try to fix it in the next one. (Perhaps lets finally break that blue haired girl's crush?)  
Thank you for all your patience, remember let me know what you think and enjoy.  
I will try my bes to get the next chapter out sooner.

Ps: I know the show looks quite bleak for our couple right now, but have some faith, the wedding steadily approaches.

* * *

I was silenced by the soft press of her tender, trembling lips against my own.  
Any distance between our faces had been closed almost instantly.  
A faint taste of mint spread within my mouth, originating from the slight mixing of our saliva.  
An intense heat radiated from her cheeks, almost as if that too was reaching out to engulf me in a homely feeling.  
She gripped onto my arm and pulled my body even closer to hers, having certain parts press against each other even more than before.

I wished that this moment would have lasted forever, but eventually the girl with pink hair pulled away from me reluctantly.  
Her large eyes gazed into mine while softly panting from being out of breath.

"There was no reason for you to forgive me after how I abused you, and yet you did..."

Her words were layered with remorse while recalling the past.  
It was true, I had been taken advantage of maybe even killed.  
I had been called fodder, something just to be unhesitatingly consumed for the sole purpose of advancing another's dream,  
expendable.  
Any other person most likely would of held a grudge, resenting the other for being a monster, however for me that was not the case...  
The only thing before my eyes was a girl with pink hair, a girl who is just as fragile as anyone else.  
To protect herself from the cruel world she made it seem like nothing mattered, however within her mind she continued to suffer day after day.

I grinned before responding in a whisper.

"You once told me that kissing someone means that they belong to you, therefore as you kissed me I belong to you- "

The girl with pink hair looked discontent with my explanation and interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Darling...that was out of my own selfishness, you-"

I did the same, but now placing my finger over her lips.  
They had a pleasant texture that felt delicate.

"-and as I kissed you, you belong to me Zerotwo..."

Her eyes widened and mouth remained ajar, almost if she had been frozen.  
Illuminated by the dim light emitted from the moon, tears found their way down her cheeks once again.  
They left a reflective trail that glimmered only enough for one to briefly see that they were there.

"D..d..darling...!"

With the hand that I had used to silence her before, I retrieved a tear that had reached the tip of her nose and was about to fall to the pillow below.  
Afterwards, without hesitation I put the same finger in my mouth.  
At first it was salty; however, a more complex taste steadily took its place.

"It was horrible wasn't it? I hate my taste, and you will too..."

Her voice was somber, carrying the unmistakable weight of resentment with every word.  
She continued to look into my eyes in search of confirmation, but there was none.

"Sweet...I love it. It reminds me of you and your pretty horns."

Hearing my response, she looked stupefied, but then hastily buried her face into the pillow that we shared.  
One of her hands came to further hide herself.

"...Darling is a pervert!"

Huh..?  
Had I said something strange?

"ZeroT-?"

Although her speech was muffled it was still coherent.

"I don't mind that though..."

Within a matter of seconds, the girl with pink hair had her head on my chest, laying within my arms.  
Through our clothes I could feel the press of her body against me, and for some reason it all felt pleasing.  
All of her felt soft, comparable to the sensation of silk.

Once again, our lips pressed together.

"Darling..."

And again.

This room that before had felt chilly, now had started feeling warm.  
The heat from our bodies radiated onto each other, the feeling of her breath against my face, in conjunction the air had a unique humidity to it.

Our legs were interlocked, and her feet were touching with mine.  
They too were giving off a lot of warmth.  
Her hair, saturated with the pleasant odor of shampoo, fell upon my left shoulder.

Like this morning an urge had begun to develop within me, yet it remained foreign.  
I wanted to do something, but I did not know what.

"Never let go of me."

What she said was only a mumble, but it was more than enough for me to hear.  
I tightened my grasp around her, increasing the pressure between our bodies being pressed together.

"I won't, never again"

Her lips formed a wide smile that struck me as something profoundly beautiful.  
Something that I wanted to protect.  
Something that I wanted to keep on make happen for the rest of my life.

A pink blush lightly painted her cheeks and her gaze diverted towards one of the walls.

"...Hey Darling...do you remember the pro-"

"The girl's room is right under this one you know? I could keep hearing noises, but now I know why?"

The room's door opened.  
Unveiled from the shadow, a girl entered the room.  
Her arms were crossed, looking somewhat displeased.


	8. Chapter 8- The start of a future III

Authors Note:

Only a short one this time, sorry, I have been very busy, but I do hope you understand.

This story will only have one ending, the one we want, that is why after this chapter I am going to jump ahead to rewriting it.

I am going to be writing another story based on most of the lives of the reincarnated Hiro and ZeroTwo from the end of Episode 24, if possible please spare a moment to go read that one as well when it comes out. It will have much longer chapters than this one and I hope to put it out on a timelier basis.  
_

Ichigo stood at the doorway, her gaze examining the entangled state of our bodies.  
In her hand there was a candle that glowed vigorously, it illuminated the area around her with an orange brilliance that blended effortlessly with the variety colors of wood that constructed the room.  
Her face was clearly visible with the hallway behind, it carried an expression of weariness that in union with her messy hair effectively demonstrated the fact that we had awoken her.

"Ichigo!" I snapped in a confounded tone, her appearance was completely unexpected.  
Upon hearing my remark, the pink haired girl further buried her face into my chest and allowed her hair to fall to the side, having it cover any visible gaps.  
A hand gripped onto my sleepwear and tugged it with a small amount of force, only just enough for me to realize.  
Seeking to comfort her I slightly tightened the embrace of my arms around her back, it made it possible for me to once again make out the delicate structure of the female human body.

The girl standing the door remained silent for a few seconds, taking in the situation,  
however soon after she relaxed her posture and spoke in a calm tone with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I-I don't know what you two are doing but I feel as if I have interrupted something..."  
there was a slight pause mid-sentence "if it's possible please just keep down the noise a bit..."  
In an event of perplexed haste, the door closed once again with a mellow tap.  
I would have to talk to her tomorrow, but right now it was time to sleep.

The room had returned to its somber state where only the radiance of the moon made it possible for one to define its contents.  
The two of us lying down had shifted to a more comfortable position where both of our heads were on the pillow facing the same direction. One of my arms wrapped around her torso and gently pulled hers towards mine.  
I could feel the light brush of her breath against my skin, it gave me goosebumps that seemed to take forever to go away.

"You holding me like this is a bit embarrassing, but I could get used to it.~" she spoke in a low whisper that sounded like she was just about to fall asleep "Goodnight Darling..."  
I too had been hit been hit with a wave of somnolence and was drifting off. "Goodnight ZeroTwo..."  
Just before succumbing to the nagging urge of slumber I felt one of her hands moving onto my own.  
"Oh and Darling..."

"Yes ZeroTwo?"

"I love you"

The meaning of love, a word that was never taught to us, and something that continues to be foreign and just as inexplicable in words to me now as it was in the beginning... although maybe it doesn't need to be explained, maybe it is something that is better off being left shrouded in mystery. The feeling of love does a more than sufficient job explaining what needs to be understood.

"And I love you more..."

AFter the breakfast in the morning I met with Ichigo by the front door. Her shiny blue hair swayed in the light breeze that calmly pushed by.  
She looked diretly into my eyes with a rosy tint of pink spread over her cheeks. "About last night...-"

"I'm sorry that any noise we made woke you up" I prehemptibely apologized, There really wasn't anything else that I could say in this situation.

"I-it's fine! I went back to sleep right after anyway!.." she replied in a flustered tone. Ichigo's hands were together,  
allowing her fingers to fidget with each other. "I-I was just curious about what was going on..."  
"We were just sleeping together" I responded plainly, the whole act wasn't that big of a deal "It feels good when you are with a person special to you".  
Her hands were now behind her back and her body was slightly swaying from side to side like a pendulum in a clock. "Is that so... It feels good huh..."

"Curious? You can always ask your partner, he is special to you after all~". To ease the awkward atmosphere I joke around a bit.

Her face turned a bright shade of red. "NO! Abslutely not! I wouldn't want to do anything like that Hiro!"

Poor Goro... At some point he will win, I know it...


	9. Chapter 9- Leaving something behind I

Authors Note:  
I personally do not feel like this is one of my best ones but oh well.  
Take things here with a grain of salt and I will say sorry in advance. Other than that, I hope you enjoy your read, let me know what you think, and the next chapter will be the last one before I jump to the ending. 

* * *

Being unable to leave something behind. Her words plagued my mind for the remainder of the day.  
Was such a thing even possible for humans like us? If so, was it important? How was it done? Was the action worthy of envy against others?  
More and more questions seemed to float to the surface and as usual they all lacked answers. Being in the dark was our way of life; we did not know what the future held for us, or even what was happening currently, but we did the best that we could with the little that we had.

* * *

Within our comfy hearth the candle flickered its luminance throughout the space giving everything a pale tinge of orange, a color that made an individual feel as if they were being cocooned in a bed of warmth. The pink haired girl who was next to me on the white floormat was cheerfully continuing to redraw the picture book that we read together in the past. Crayons lay sprawled across the floor, making it easy for her to find the ones she wanted, the same went for the pieces of paper. Her brilliantly filed, crimson horns continued to proudly hold up the tiara-like headband of flowers that Miku had created especially for them; in tandem with her hair and large, green, alluring eyes, I felt that it made her even more beautiful than usual.

"Darling, what's wrong?.." The girl unexpectedly asked me in a calm, yet concerned manner while placing one of her pale, delicate hands onto my own. She gazed deeply into my eyes with a light, comforting smile formed on her lips, a smile that set me at ease along with the subtle heat from her touch. I had been reminiscing the events from today and had unknowingly started blankly staring off into the distance in a form of trance.

"N-nothing is wrong!" somewhat startled, I quickly snapped out reverie and returned to reality. "I was just thinking about earlier..." The uncertainty of our future concerned me; would we still be allowed to live in peace like we had been doing for the past month, or would we return to being within the hands of the adults, having everything controlled?  
She gave me an unimpressed face where her eyes slightly squinted, and lips puckered, one that could easily peer through my thin facade.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she said, fully knowing that something was on my mind. She had sat up and stopped what she was doing just a moment ago.  
"I don't want Darling to feel that he has to hide his feeling from me, we are one after all..." her voice was laced with traces of sadness, yet it was full of compassion. This was a side of her that she never showed to anyone else

This was a good opportunity to ask about that... For some reason just thinking about it made me feel embarrassed.

"W-well..." I spoke with hesitation, fearing that I would get a strange response. "You said earlier that you envied the others for their ability to leave something behind, why can't you do so? while speaking my voice shook slightly.  
The pink haired girl's eyes widened and her soft, peach-colored lips made a wide smile.

"My Darling was thinking about me all along wasn't he?" she sounded somewhat relieved.

I nodded. It was true, most of the day there is only one person who I always thought about.  
The girl then rested her head on my shoulder and locked our touching hands' fingers together. Like many times before I could vividly smell the pleasant scent of her strawberry and banana scented shampoo.

"Since I first learned about them from the doctor it has always been a dream of mine to at some point have a child of my own... If I could I would try to give them the happy life that I never had when I was younger...but I soon also found out that wouldn't be possible. When I asked for the reason why I couldn't I was only told that my body wasn't compatible but nothing more, so I assumed that it just couldn't..."

Her reason was an innocent and beautiful one, to give one's offspring a more sufficient and nourished life than their own, it reminded me of what I read in a book about birds, some would stay with their progeny until they were able to fly by themselves; the parents would feed and bathe them out of sheer natural instinct and sense of affection.  
I had been taken aback by her wish, however...  
"Is the way to do it by doing what comes after kissing?" I asked in a forward manner. Although I didn't fully know what it meant, i remembered it being mentioned back when we were at the Garden during the rough time in the snow, the time she had forcibly pushed me to the ground and had begun removing her clothes in a confused act of desperation. All because my memories had been sealed away.

The girl nodded hesitantly, seeming as if she was ashamed by her desire. I gently lifted her chin bringing our eyes to meet, her cheeks were painted with a rosy red hue, like the color of a sunset. Moments passed without a word being said.  
"It sou-"

I cut her off, at that moment I was unsure of what I was going to do but with a deep breath of air I said what I felt was right.

"I may not be able to do it at this moment, but I promise that in the future I will make your dream of leaving something behind come true one way or another ZeroTwo."

Her face gave a heavy impression of surprise as it continued to look towards me. "Y-you!.." Then out of nowhere tears emerged from her eyes that fell to the floor like raindrops coming from the sky. A smile shone brightly on her face that clearly told me that those tears were tears of joy.  
"T-thank you..my Darling"

After wiping her tears with her forearm, the distance between our mouths closed and our lips were brought together, a kiss with a warm feeling that seemed to last for an eternity.  
After parting the girl grappled onto me and pushed me down onto the carpet before I could react.

She was undressing.  
wait...what

"Z-zeroTwo!"

* * *

sorry again...


	10. Chapter 10- Leaving something behind II

Author's Note:

Hello again! I hope you enjoy this one, and please do let me know what you think! I felt like I got a bit lazy when it came to the ending.

I just have one question for those of you reading and following this story. Are any of you female, or is just a story that particularly only a male audience would like? If someone would be kind enough please do let me know, I'm just a bit curious.

Please look forward to the next one!

* * *

Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, or that is what it said in a book that I had read once before. Every person perceives the themselves and the world around them differently, even if two of them seem to have identical beliefs, desires, and dreams, eventually they will differ in some manner. This difference however sometimes has the innate ability to bring two individuals even closer, creating, or further strengthening an unbreakable, everlasting bond.

* * *

Upon the sole desk within the room, the candle that had been fiercely burning within its dish was reaching the final legs of its life, the flame that was once large and strong had fizzled down to a dim ember that struggled to illuminate the area around it anymore.  
I lay on my back on the cottony white carpet that covers the cold, hard wooden floor underneath. My position wasn't a voluntary one where I could just simply get up, I was being forced down. The pink haired girl was sat on a part of my lower torso, pinning me down from top to bottom with the by using the combination of her hands grabbing my forearms and her sheer weight. With hers pressing onto mine I was able to clearly experience the pleasant, squishy nature of the female body; a sensation that left me wanting to touch more and more of it, although still not understanding why.  
Next to us, nightwear that had been hastily removed lay scattered across the floor in an untidy heap.  
The girl looked down at me while only wearing her simple, white undergarments where that with her current posture the top piece seemed as if it was beginning to fall off. Her face showed her usual heartwarming smile, however this time it was accompanied by a light blush coming from embarrassment.

"Do you...like my body, Darling?.." She quietly asked me while diverting her gaze from my own as to hide. Although I was being held down, I could feel that every one of her movements were sudden and filled with adrenaline, calling such a reaction nervousness would be an understatement.

"I uhh!.. I.." Whilst I was still dazed from the rapid change in situation and continuously distracted by the amount of bare, swaying, pale skin in front of me, I found it impossible to answer her correctly, and what followed was only silence.  
She continued to wait for my response patiently while still refraining from making eye contact, only staring towards my chest.  
I was unsure of how to reply. Within my mind I loved every single bit of her, from head to toe, however to express it in such a manner seemed strange to me. In what way could I explain such a sentiment?

The smile that was once formed on her lips over the time we spent in silence transformed into a melancholic frown that carried the immense weight of her disappointment.  
"I-if you don't like it, that's fine...~" she spoke in an elated tone, but... "I don't like it very much either, so don't worry!...~" you could easily tell that underneath she was heartbroken. Her grasp on my arms weakened to the point where I could freely move them once again and the weight that was being placed upon my torso was relieved slightly.  
"I wish I was able to give you something better..."

I hadn't meant for her to think that at all...

Catching a glimpse of her eyes I was able to see the faint glimmer of a liquid reflecting what was left of the warm light being radiated from the dying candle. Please don't...  
At the sight of her sadness I suddenly felt the overflowing urge to act impulsively in tandem with my my natural desires as a boy, a side of myself that I had not seen before, the only solution that passed through my mind.  
With one of my freed hands I lifted the hair that usually covered my forehead back, revealing the small, blue stubs hidden away, like the budding flowers on a cherry-blossom tree that we had seen earlier.

"ZEROTWO!" I yelled. The pink haired girl's body jumped, startled by my abrupt outburst, and now looking directly at me our eyes finally met "When I become the same as you, will you hate my body? Will you hate me for what I am?"  
For a split second her mouth partially opened as if in surprise, but then it moved to speak almost immediately as if she didn't need to think about an answer.

"Of course not! I will love you and your body no matter what happens! Whether you turn into something like me, or you remain human, it doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with you forever!"  
She too was raising her voice, however this time it was with a lump in her throat.  
"My Darling is the only reason why I would ever want to go on... Without you I have nothing!.."Once again I could feel her body shaking, although this time it wasn't out of embarrassment but rather despair.

"If you would be fine with me being like that, then you should also like yourself!" I told her bluntly. There was no difference between the two of us except for the fact that I was a boy, and she was a girl. Now was the time...

"But m-..."

"I love all of your body ZeroTwo! I love everything from your red, beautiful horns that glisten in the sun, to your small, delicate feet that are always cold when they touch me. Everything about you!"  
At saying this I felt that all of my self-restraint had gone out of the window.  
The girl continued to look at me closely, unknowing of what to say next, however along with a deep red blush on her cheeks, the girl's pink, tender lips showed a minute grin.

I hastily eliminated any distance that existed between our mouths and bodies by forcibly embracing her in my arms, bringing them together like many occasions before, albeit this time it was only briefly as mid-kiss I had rolled the two of us over allowing me to take her position above. As I recoiled my head I saw a face of bliss gazing up towards mine.  
If this is what it took...

"Da..."  
Before she had finished speaking I had moved in again placing my lips on her right horn, and after that her cheek, then her neck... I kept on switching to a new spot every time.  
"W-what are you- N-nyo, stop! Your breath tickles!..AHHAHA!...~"  
She was giggling and laughing while powerlessly trying to get me to stop with her arms and legs, we probably looked like two animals playing around from another person's point of view, but I continued further and further down her body, attempting to cover any area that I could with kisses.  
"AHH Darling!~ Wait not there, it's sensitive! Nooo!~" When it came to the areas behind her undergarments I skipped over them without mentioning it, however sometimes I unintentionally came very close to touching them.  
The room felt that it continued to heat up the longer the amount of time we spent playing around, at one point I had removed the shirt portion of my sleepwear as it had become unbearable.

"Please no more! I can't handle anymore!~ I'm starting to feel strange!"  
Countless minutes had passed, and I finally had stopped. We both lay next to each other, our bodies touching, covered in sweat, and out of breath. I was unsure of what really had just occurred, but it felt good. Looking at the girl I could see a face of pure ecstasy. When our eyes met again after some time, the pink haired girl whispered to me while panting.

"Darling...is a pervert...but I don't mind!~"  
Right...

* * *

For the rest of the night we slept on the floor together having taken the pillow and blanket from the bed. She had agreed with me to reconsider her self-image after my rather extreme answer to her question.

The following morning I felt ashamed for what I had done and apologized while we were getting dressed.  
"You'll just have to make it up to me somehow.~" she told me with a wide, mischievous grin. There was a feeling that lingered in the back of my mind telling me that I wouldn't like it.

The environment at breakfast was different than usual, both Mitsuru and Kokoro were still nowhere to be found since the night before, we believed that he was comforting her after her encounter with the Alpha. When I tried to speak to Ichigo about them she became flustered, and both Miku and Ikuno were blushing heavily when the pink haired girl spoke to them at the girls table.  
Our future was far from being set in stone, we needed to be free, although the real question was how we could achieve that. I needed to make ZeroTwo's dream come true when the time was right.


	11. Restart

Hello dear readers, it has been a while. I shall be making another few chapters for DITF AR I hope that some of you are still interested. Please let me know!


End file.
